


Fuck

by felinedetached



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, FUCK MY ENTIRE LIFE, M/M, Sadstuck, Unrequited Love, anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinedetached/pseuds/felinedetached
Summary: Fuck





	Fuck

TT: Hey, Jake. You got in a little too late bro, I’m gonna live with Rox after the game.   


GT: I wouldnt want to live with you anyway  


 

Fuck. What?

 

That hurt. It’s like you took a sucker-punch to the chest, but that fist didn’t leave. It forced its way deep into your flesh, grabbing onto your heart and  _ twisting _ . Afterwards it withdrew, leaving behind a stone, weighing down on your heart.

 

It  _ hurts _ .

 

What the  _ fuck _ .

 

You sit in your computer chair, staring blankly at your cursor blinking on the screen. You’d been joking when you said you’d live with Roxy, but…

 

How do you respond to that?

 

…

 

Does he hate you?

 

He probably hates you. You fuck everything up. You fucked up  _ yourself _ , you fucked up  _ Hal _ , you fucked up Squarewave and Sawtooth and Brobot and  _ Roxy _ .

 

You must have fucked up Jake too.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck


End file.
